calisto's story
by calicat
Summary: Macavity's daughter has found her way to the jellicles, she wants to stay, he wants her back. my first fanfiction, please review


Calisto watched with wonder as her only friend, Grizabella, ascended into the Heaviside Lair. Cali had watched with pride from the shadows when Griz was accepted back with her family, then chosen to go on to the Heaviside Lair. But, inside, Cali was cryin

Authors note: I do not own Cats or any of the Cats characters that I have used in this story. I do however own Calisto and Coral. 

I know that this is similar to some other fic's that I have read but this was started even before I found the fanfiction website. So please don't accuse me of any copying. Oh! And this is my first fanfic. I don't mind criticism but please keep the big flames to a minimum. Enjoy.

****

Calisto's story

Part one:

Calisto watched with wonder as her only friend, Grizabella, ascended into the Heaviside Lair. Cali had watched with pride from the shadows when Griz was accepted back with her family, then chosen to go on to the Heaviside Lair. But, inside, Cali was crying, her only friend in the world had just left her and was gone forever. 

__

Who will sit with me now? Who will tell me stories of long ago, who will chase my nightmares away with song? How will I survive without her there to guild and protect me?

Cali could not imagine what her life would be like now, without her mentor there to help her out and to hide when her father was near. 

Her father. (Sigh) _Heaviside, how I wish he would leave me alone. He hunts me day and night, can't he see that I despise living with him, how his hatreds and cruel deeds make my skin crawl. Can't he see I am his daughter, not his Jellicle prisoner? _Her father, Macavity.

Her mother was a Jellicle, kidnapped by Macavity as a kitten. He kept her prisoner, got her with kittens, and forced her to stay with him for always. Her name was Coral, she was mostly black with some red and white spots, and she was Demeter's younger sister. Macavity had kidnapped them both that night, Demeter was able to escape, but Coral was not so lucky. In her desperation to be free of Macavity, she killed herself.

__

The only reason I managed to escape was because Father thought I was to young to run away from him, and if I did manage it, that I would do exactly as Mother had told me and run straight for the Jellicles. He was wrong, I just ran and didn't care where I went. Then Griz found me and we have been together ever since. She used to sing away the nightmares that seeing Mother die had given me. (Yawn)_ Heaviside, am I tired. _

Cali watched as the Jellicles sang "Address a cat" and then as they started to disperse, slunk down to the ground from her hiding spot. She had been born and named a Jellicle, and wanted to join them more than anything, but she was afraid to approach them. One by one the cats found spots around the junkyard and slipped into an exhausted sleep. Cali slunk out of the shadows and turned to look at the setting moon, _Will I be accepted? _She thought, then she found a small unoccupied niche behind a big tire and fell into a deep sleep.

Then the dreams came.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Cali slipped into her mother's small room, "Mother, where are you? It's almost noon and time you got up." a slight stirring catches her eye and Cali turns to se her mother curled up in a corner. "What are you doing over there?" The weak voice of Coral answers her "Come here, my sweet child." As Cali approached her stomach began to twist in knots, her mother was not looking good, and what was that awful smell? "Cali, you are weaned and truly don't need me anymore, I love you but I have to leave. I cannot stand to stay here anymore. I miss my family, the Jellicles, and I shame myself if I don't even attempt escape. Your father will kill me before he lets me go. So I took the easy way out." Coral uncurled and revealed a glass bottle that smelled bad, really bad. Cali's stomach tightened even more and she felt a chill go down her spine. "Mother, what have you done?" she asked in a strangled whisper. Coral looked at her daughter and in a similar whisper replied. "I have poisoned myself, I am going to die Cali." Cali burst into tears. Coral got up and went to her licking the tears from her face. "No, my daughter, do not cry for me. I will go on to Heaviside and be content, my only regret is leaving you, but without me here then you can escape without qualms." Coral took in a raged breath with difficulty. "Run my child, as soon as you can, remember what I taught you about our tribe, the Jellicles. Go to them and tell them that you are my daughter and they will protect you." Coral suddenly coughed and shook, she took in one last ragged breath and was still. "Mother, don't leave me, please don't leave me. Mother?" She screamed. "MOTHER...!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The next morning, the kittens, as usual, were the first ones up, and they began a quiet game of hide and seek. Pouncival was "it" and the other kittens were hiding as he counted, "19...20... ready or not here I come." and he ran to the pipe and peeked in, "found ya, Jemima." he grinned at her and ran off to find the others. Etcetera was under the car, Electra was in it, and Victoria was hiding behind the stove. Just as they were getting ready to go again, a horrible cry shouted, "MOTHER!" The kittens jumped and ran to the nearest adult they could find, with their hair sticking straight up. 

They found Munkustrap a short distance away, curled around Demeter. 

"Munku, wake up! Wake up now!" Pouncival yelled, running up to him and grabbing his ear. 

"Demeter, you have to get up now!" cried Victoria.

Munkustrap and Demeter stirred but did not wake. With a small cry, Etcetera jumped on them as the other kittens cried "WAKE UP!" 

"Uoooff." Munku's eyes flew open and Demeter gave a little screech. "What do you kittens think your doing..." he trailed off as he seen the fear on their face. "What's wrong?" 

"We were playing when we heard someone scream and-"

"MOTHER! NOOO!" Munkustrap jumped up as the sound of the unfamiliar voice and ran in that direction, followed quickly by Demeter. Alonzo and Cassandra woke at the sound of the scream, and followed as well.

Munkustrap knelt by the tire and peered into the hole underneath, in the back was a small kitten. It smelled young and female, and she was squirming around as she slept, obviously she was dreaming. She was a beauty, though; a dark red, even darker than Bombalurina, with black blotches here and there, she had white on her face, upper chest and three paws, the other paw was black. Munku was puzzled; he had expected an adult that he would have to throw out. But this little one would never survive on her own; she couldn't be more than six months old. And there was another problem, she looked Jellicle, and she looked familiar, but he could not place just whom she looked like. Munku decided to take her to Old Deuteronomy, he would know what to do with her. 

So with a gentle paw, Munku reached in and touched her shoulder. She stirred a little and mumbled, but did not awake. So Munku tried again, with a little shake, her emerald eyes opened and she looked around in confusion. Then she looked at Munkustrap, her eyes growing wide with fright. She let out a yelp and jumped to her feet backing against the tire and looking all around her. 

"You don't need to be afraid," Munkustrap told her. "We will not hurt you. What is your name, little one, and what are you doing here?"

She looked at him suspiciously, then relaxed a little. "My name is Calisto, I came here last night and I was sleeping." 

Munku looked at her strangely, "I asked you why you are here not when you came." 

Calisto looked away, so Munku decided to drop it. "It's not that important, but why are you here alone, where is your mother?' 

"She's dead." Cali answered without looking at him. 

"And your father?" 

Cali stiffened, then replied truthfully. "I don't know where he is, I haven't seen him for over two months."

Munku nodded and accepted that as the truth without qualms. "I should take you to Old Deuteronomy, if its OK with him them you can stay with us Jellicles. Does that sound all right with you?" 

Cali smiled and nodded. This was better than she could hoped for. Everything was going to be all right. 

"Follow me then." Cali followed Munkustrap across the Junkyard.

Pouncival was practically drooling at the young queen, "Is she really going to stay?" He asked Alonzo.

"Probably, Old D would not abandon a helpless little queen out on the streets."

Pouncival smiled, and turned to watch the departing kitten.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Cali followed Munku to an old hut made out of a metal barrel and a broken lawn chair, inside sat an old brown tabby. He looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled at Munku, then turned his gaze to Cali. Old Deuteronomy's expression became curious and thoughtful. Munku cleared his throat and told Deuteronomy how and where he found her. 

Old Deuteronomy turned to her; "Do you wish to stay with us, young Calisto?"

"I would like a safe place to stay, if that's the same thing, and I do believe I could be happy here." Cali replied. "So, yes, if you'll have me, I will stay."

Deuteronomy looked at her again, "Very well, we will give you a trial period, if you are happy here and we are content with your loyalty, then we will perform the ceremony that makes you a true Jellicle." He turned to Munku. "Munkustrap, please introduce her to some of the other cats, have them show her around. Then will you find Coricipat and Tantomile for me and return with them I have something I would like to discuss with you all." Munku nodded and lead Cali out into the yard. 

The first thing she saw was a huge group of cats waiting outside Deuteronomy's hut. She gasped as she realized all of the Jellicles had shown up to meet her. _Goodness, this might really be where I belong, for the first time I might have a real family. _The thought of family brought to mind her father, what if she brought his wrath down on them even more. Suddenly she was so angry that she couldn't see clearly, how _dare _he do this to her. Making her hide from him and hate him, _Why couldn't he just treat me like a normal father would treat his kits? Why does he want to use me all the time, and why can't he love me. _Cali almost choked on the sorrow that she felt, then the anger returned. _You know why, it's because of his hatred of the Jellicles, and you are one of them. _Cali forced her anger and sorrow away, and turned her attention back to the cats that Munkustrap was bringing forward. 

"First of all this is Coricipat and his twin Tantomile." Munku was saying. Cali smiled shyly at the twins. " I need to bring them over to Deuteronomy, But first this is Victoria," He brought forth a small pure white cat. "She and the other kittens will show you around and make sure that you get introduced to all of the others. But now I need to return to Deuteronomy. OK?" She smiled at him and nodded, than turned to Victoria. Munku and the twins went into Deuteronomy's hut. 

"Hi, Munku always calls me Victoria, but everyone else calls me Vikki" the white cat said softly. Pouncival ran up next and grinned at her shyly. "This young brute is called Pouncival," Vikki laughed, which got her a cold look from Pouncival. She just looked at him with an innocent expression. 

The others introduced themselves one at a time; Alonzo, Cassandra, Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra came first, followed by the older cats who looked at her strangely, and went off to talk among them selves. After that, the young toms came forward, including The Tugger, Admetus, Plato, and Mungojerrie. All of whom flirted a little with her and made her blush, then the young queens came forward, first Bombalurina, then Rumpleteazer, and lastly, Demeter. _Mother told me a lot about her, but I never envisioned her to be so beautiful, or so nice, I always thought of her as a petty, deserter, no matter what Mother said. I wonder if she even knew that Macavity had taken her little sister at the same time that he took her. _

Victoria tugged on her paw, "Come on daydreamer, we want to show you the rest of the Junkyard." Cali shook herself back into awareness and followed Vikki away, turning to look at Demeter before she was out of sight; she spotted the queen standing where she left her starring after her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Inside the hut, Deuteronomy turned away from his thoughts as Munku returned with the twins in tow. 

"So, have you met the newest member of the tribe?" Deuteronomy asked as soon as they were comfortable. Both nodded. "What can you tell me of her?"

The twins closed their eyes, then spoke in unison. "She is one of us by birth, by spirit, and by Name. She is a Jellicle by her very nature. But she is burdened by a secret she refuses to reveal, even to herself." 

"What do mean she is one of us in nature, spirit, birth and Name? How can she be one of us by birth if she was not born to one of us." Asked Munku, who was very confused.

The twins turned to him with a vacant look, "She is the daughter of a Jellicle queen, forgotten by most of those who knew her and lost to those who still remember." 

"Can you give us a name? Who was her Mother? And who was her father, was he a Jellicle too?" Deuteronomy asked quietly. 

"A name we cannot give you, it is not possible at the moment to read all her thoughts, she is to new to us. To get that information we would have to go very deep, and that cannot be done without her knowledge." Said Coricipat.

"She feels very angry towards her father, anger and sorrow, but I do not know the reasons. She buried the feelings quickly." That was from Tantomile. 

"Please keep us informed of any new information you might pick up." Deuteronomy said in a clear dismissal. The twins bowed slightly and left. 

Deuteronomy turned to Munku. "I am disturbed, Munku, I feel as if I know her and yet for the life of me I cannot remember who she reminds me of. Do you have any ideas?" Munku could only shake his head.

"I fear not, ever since I found her his morning, I have had the same feeling but with no answers."

Deuteronomy could only sigh.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Calisto was having the time of her life, never had she ever had playmates. While with Macavity, she was the only kitten and poor old Griz had few friends, and all of them were older like her. Now Cali had a whole group of other kittens that liked and played with her. She was especially close to Jemima and Victoria, both of whom were very close to her in age. Cali also liked Etcetera and Electra, but they were considerably younger than she was. 

Pouncival was almost always in attendance, watching her silently for hours. He could not for the life of him figure out why he felt this constant need to see her all the time. He usually got bored playing with the girls after a while. He jumped to his feet as she turned to leave with Victoria. _Damn, get a hold of yourself Pounce ol' boy you can't follow her all over the Junkyard. The others might get strange ideas. I think I'll go talk to Tumblebrutus, he is usually really good at figuring things out. _Pouncival turned and went looking for the older tom. 

He found Tumble with the other young toms, laughing at something Alonzo had said. Pouncival approached cautiously, Tumble turned and spotted him walking towards them and called out. 

"Where have you been little brother? You usually don't spend so much time with the little queens." 

The toms snickered and Pouncival blushed a bright red. "I came hoping I could talk with you Tumble, if not I'll come back later." He replied defensively, angry with himself and with his brother. He turned back around to leave when Tumble ran up next to him.

"Sorry little brother, but you have spent a lot of time with them, and that is very unlike you. Is that what you wanted to talk about? One of the queens? Calisto maybe?" Tumble grinned, as his brothers' blush became even redder. "Do you honestly think I didn't notice that my little tag-a-long brother didn't seem to tagging-a-long anymore?" 

"Its not my fault, Tumble, I can't stop thinking about her, and I really like her. But she teases me worst than any of the other kittens do. I wish she would stop that." 

"Queens are like that sometimes, especially when they are young. But usually when one picks you out for more teasing than any other, she likes you." Tumble hid his smile as Pounce stopped abruptly with his mouth hanging open. "Anyway, you are too young to seriously worry about her going off with another tom yet, and when you're ready, tell her. She will probably tell you the same thing that you tell her." And with that last bit of advice, Tumble returned to the other toms. Pouncival went off to think.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It was two days until she would be brought before the elders for the official ceremony that made her a Jellicle cat. Cali could not stop thinking about it; it was a relatively simple ceremony that simply asked if she still wanted to become one of them and if anyone of the Jellicles objected to her becoming one of them. Simple, no problem, Cali was hardly able to contain her excitement. She was lying in the sun, thinking of having a real family and how happy she had been these last few weeks. She was also thinking of Pouncival, the more she saw him the more she liked him. _But what are the chances that he likes me as well? _

She was still off in dreamland when Coricipat and Tantomile approached the daydreaming queen. They looked at each other and then each touched a shoulder, Cali nearly jumped out of her skin. She twisted and glared at the twins, "Give a cat some warning next time," the twins just looked innocently at her and said nothing. "What do you two want anyway?"

In unison as always, the answered, "We wish to talk to you about something very important, we should find some place more private." Cali looked at them with apprehension, then nodded. They lead her to their own small place in the Junkyard, Cali looked around nervously, it was an old wooden chest turned on its side. Everything was incredibly neat and organized _Did I really expect any different with those two living here. _The twins invited her to make herself comfortable while they each found a cushion to sit on. 

Tantomile began, "Calisto, you know we are mystic cats, able to read into the truth of things, able to read emotions and minds. We know that your mother was a Jellicle, we would like to know who is was. Could you give us her name, please?" 

Cali looked at the ground, "Why should I tell you?" she asked quietly. 

Coricipat looked at his sister and sighed, "We know that this is difficult for you, Calisto, but Deuteronomy and the other older cats recognize you from somewhere. Your looks are familiar to them and they want very badly to know why. We need you to tell us her name."

Cali looked into Coricipat's eyes, then at Tantomile, "I…her name was Coral, I think she was Demeter's sister." Tears began to roll down her eyes, and the twins came forward simultaneously and wrapped their arms around her. 

"Hush now," Tantomile whispered in her ear. "Hush now little friend, we did not want to upset you. You have done nothing wrong and there is nothing you should be ashamed of."

When her tears subsided, they walked with her back to the old car where they had found her. 

"We must go off and inform Old Deuteronomy of what you have told us, but don't worry little one, everything is going to be just fine." Tantomile whispered in her ear. And then the two left her alone with her thoughts. _They know who my mother is, how much longer will it be before they discover who my father is and throw me out? I should have known that they would have never have just let me stay because I'm me. I wonder if I can convince them that he is dead, or that I don't know who he is…no, the twins will know that I am lying and will tell the others. Oh, what am I going to do?_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Back at Deuteronomy's hut, Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, and Demeter sat around talking about the young queen. 

"I don't know where I recognize her from, but I feel a very strong connection with her. I just wish I knew why." Demeter was complaining, "Why is it that all of us feel this way, yet none of us can figure out why."

"We can answer that." Came a voice from the entrance. They all turned to find Coricipat and Tantomile standing in the opening. "We have gotten some information you three might find beneficial to solving your mystery." 

"So what is it that have discovered?" Deuteronomy asked doubtfully.

"We know the name of her mother, and I believe she was someone that you all knew." Coricipat responded, then turned to Demeter. "Her mother was indeed a Jellicle as we thought, her name was Coral." 

Understanding dawned on Deuteronomy, Demeter gasped, and Munkustrap was dumbstruck. 

"My sister, that would make Calisto my niece!" Demeter was mumbling to no one in particular. "That would definitely explain why she is familiar, now that I know, she does look an awful lot like her. But if Coral has been alive all these years, why did she never come back?" 

"Why did Cali never say who her mother was?" Munkustrap wondered, "What was she trying to hide? Do you two know anything else?" He asked, looking towards the twins.

"We could not say for sure why she withheld that information about her mother, only that she was very reluctant to talk about who she was. But everything that she has told us is the truth." Tantomile looked thoughtful for a moment, "would you consider throwing her out for being who she is? It may be why she was afraid of saying that she is a Jellicle already." 

"She is a nervous little thing, I should of thought of that reason myself" Deuteronomy added. "It makes sense as to why she would avoid mentioning her parentage." 

The twins left the other cats to their discussion.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Later that afternoon, Demeter sought Calisto out for a little one on one. Cali was lounging with Victoria, Etcetera and Jemima. They were talking about the young toms. 

"I think Misto is soooo cute," giggled Vikki. 

"Well, I know someone who likes Cali," snickered Etcetera, looking over at the new queen. "And does he have it bad. I see him all the time, watching you from the shadows." 

"Who would that be, Etcty?" asked Cali, knowing that she would not get a straight answer. "It couldn't be that adorable tom I see looking at you all the time, could it?" A sly grin spreading over her face.

"Who? Who are you talking about? Come on Cali, please?" Etcetera was jumping up and down with a funny look on her face; all the kittens broke out laughing. Etcetera scowled, "that's not very funny you guys." They laughed even harder.

Demeter found them all laughing like that not a moment later. "Calisto, could I have word with you, please?" Cali sobered immediately, then nodded. _I know what this is about, Coricipat and Tantomile told her everything that they knew. Now she will want to here everything from me, well I guess that it could be worse, at least they are going to let me explain._

They found a cozy place on the far side of the Yard, Cali took some time getting comfortable on an old blanket, then turned to Demeter. Demeter looked very hesitant; finally she sighed, and looked at Cali.

"I know this is probably not going to be easy for you, but there are somethings I need to know. You see the twins told us who your mother is, I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't feel the need to know." Demeter paused and looked at her, as if she could find her answers in Cali's eyes. "What happened to Coral, why did she run away and never come back?"

Cali was startled by the question, "You mean you don't even know what happened to her?" Cali had never once considered that possibility.

"All I know is that one night she disappeared, and none of us ever saw her again. Most of us thought she was dead." 

"Demeter, do you remember what happened to you just after the last time you saw her?"

Demeter thought really hard for a moment, then began recounting that day as it happened. "That was the night that Macavity started terrorizing the Jellicles, he kidnapped me. After I escaped, they told me that Coral was missing." She looked up at Cali sharply, "are you saying that _he_ took her, too?" 

"Yes, she was kidnapped the same night you were, he kept her informed of you in order to keep her afraid of him. Then you escaped, I thought that you knew she was still with him, but obviously he never told you about her."

Demeter was in shock, of all the things that she believed might have happened to Coral, she never thought that Macavity might have taken her as well. "I never knew, I never guessed." Came the strangled whisper, Cali cringed inwardly as Demeter's look became thoughtful. "If she never escaped, then you are…Macavity's!" 

Cali swallowed hard and nodded, "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want them to hate me because of him. I am nothing like him, I swear."

Demeter took pity on the young queen, "Goodness, is that what you were thinking? Oh of course it is, otherwise you would not be looking at me like that." Cali looked so confused that Demeter could not help smiling at her. "Don't worry young one, many of us have had bad encounters with Macavity. I don't think that anyone will judge you because of it. Besides, Deuteronomy will need to know, and while Munkustrap might have had a problem if he knew right away, but now he will not blame you, either."

Demeter got up and went to Cali, "We all have come to love you, little one. We don't want you to feel that you have to hide anything from us. I suggest that you announce who your father is and the reasons you didn't tell anyone, at the ceremony tomorrow night." 

Demeter smiled and hugged her, "I am so glad that you came to live with us."

Then she left Cali alone with her thoughts, _She's right, Cali, you have to admit everything tomorrow, if they really love you like they say they do, it won't matter. _

Cali smiled, content for the first time in her life.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Later that evening, Cali was sitting with the other kittens, watching Misto practice his magic. She was strategically placed so she could watch the show and Pouncival at the same time. She grinned to herself; he _had _been watching her all afternoon. Wherever she was, all she had to do is look around and he was there. 

"Presto!" Misto just pulled a bouquet of flowers from an old black hat. The kittens all clapped, Misto bowed low and found a seat. The adults got up and started toward them saying something about bath time and getting ready to settle down for the night.

Suddenly, there was horrible crash and sirens sounded, Demeter jumped up and sniffed the air as the kittens ran towards the protection of the older cats. 

"Macavity!" Demeter cried and the cats crowded together with the kittens in the back. Munkustrap stayed up front, ready to challenge the ginger tom if he decided to make an appearance, he did. 

Macavity appeared on the top a heap of junk, and looked down on them. Seeing her father, Cali began to tremble, what if he had come for her?

Then Macavity turned to go, as if all he wanted to do was let them know that he was still around, then he looked over the group and saw the kittens huddled in the back. His face went blank as his eyes connected with Cali's, and then she saw his anger. _Oh Heaviside, I am in so much trouble, _she thought. Macavity turned and looked into the shadows, the Jellicles could tell he was whispering, but his voice was too low to be heard. Then he turned to Munku and descended to the ground, poised for the challenge. Macavity didn't say a word, just walked up and struck Munku across the face. 

Cali watched as the two toms fought like wild cats. She was thinking that neither was going to win, when a paw came over her mouth, she was picked up and hauled off into the darkness. On the other side of a pile of junk she was set down next to Etcetera, Jemima, and Pouncival. All were tied and gagged, the strange toms that brought her there put a gag in her mouth as well then stuffed them all into sacks. Cali felt the others struggle against their bonds, but she knew it would do no good. He had found her at last, and she was going to pay for defying him. With silent tears running down her face, she prayed that her friends would be all right.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

****

Part two:

Cali was tossed into a cold damp cell; she looked up in time to see the metal door swing close. She heard the click that meant she was locked in; as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she looked around, there was nothing in there except for a couple old moth eaten blankets. She sighed, what else had she expected? A warm welcome from a father who had been worried sick about her? _Not likely._

"Cali, is that you?" squeaked a tiny voice from behind her. Cali spun around and saw Etcetera curled up in one corner. The poor little kitten was trembling in fear. 

"Yes, it's me, Etcty, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" Cali moved closer, looking for any injury.

The stripped queen shook her head. "No, I'm just cold, and scared. Oh Cali, what's going to happen to us?" She wailed and threw her arms around Cali. They both lay down in the blankets trying to keep warm. 

"I don't know Etcty. I just don't know." she replied.

A short time later, Cali heard the lock click and looked up to see the door open. A large scraggly, orange tom walked in with a sack over his shoulder. 

"What took you so long, Tiger? The others got back over an hour ago." A voice called from the other side of the door. Tiger sat the squirming sack on the floor.

"The boss had me take a different route, so the Jellicles couldn't follow. He gave specific directions for me to take." Tiger yelled back. He grabbed the end of the bag and dumped its contents on the floor. Pouncival and Jemima rolled out; both looking confused and frightened. Tiger left, the door was locked behind him.

Pouncival got to his feet and looked around then he spotted Cali and Etcetera on the blankets. He helped Jemima get to her feet and then walked over to Cali. 

"Are you two alright?" At Cali's nod, he grinned sadly and settled down next to them, making sure Jemima had enough room to get in the blankets, too. "Why do you think he took us? I mean, what possible use could he have for us?" 

"Maybe he wants to use us to make the others do what he wants them to." the ever insightful Jemima said. She was trying very hard to keep the quiver out of her voice.

Cali looked at her friends. _I can't lie to them, and I can't let them think that this has anything to do with them. It is my fault that this happened, if I had stayed away from the Jellicles, they would be safe right now. _

"This doesn't have anything to do with the adults, or trying to make them obey his command. And it doesn't have anything to do with you three either." Cali said in a quiet voice.

Pouncival looked at her strangely. "How do you know that, Cali? Did you over hear his goons say something?" 

Cali looked at the floor, "I know because right before he attacked Munku he looked directly into my eyes. And I knew he was going to try to get me." Cali took a deep breath and looked into Pouncival's eyes. "He did this to get me."

"But why?" They all cried at once.

"Because he has been looking for me since I ran away; you see, he's my father." 

All three looked at her blankly, obviously that was the last thing they had expected her to say. Slowly, as what she said sunk in, their expressions changed; Etcetera's face showed disgust, Jemima's was unreadable, and Pouncival just looked at her as if she were joking.

Tears in her eyes, Cali got up and went to the opposite corner of the cell. In her mind, her friends' expressions had only confirmed what she feared. _They hate me now, for bringing this down on them. They must think everything I said was a lie. _Thinking that she had lost everything that she had come to care about, she broke down in sobs. 

Warm arms came around her and pulled her close, "Shh, please don't cry Cali, we don't blame you." Pouncival's quiet voice spoke into her ear. "You cannot help who your father is, and I think I can understand why you didn't tell us. You were afraid that we would not want you with us, right? The adults might of felt that way in the beginning, but surely not now. And we kittens certainly don't care." Cali's sobs quieted as she listened to his words. Finally, she looked into his face and felt an overpowering relief when she saw his sincerity. Cali glanced over Pouncival's shoulder at the other kittens; both of them had nothing but concern on their faces. She smiled tentatively at them, they smiled back, thus proving that what Pouncival had said was true for all of them.

She sighed, and allowed Pouncival to pull her back to the pile of blankets. She snuggled in next to him and drifted off into an exhausted sleep. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Meanwhile, back at the Junkyard, the cats began to set up rescue groups. Munkustrap was trying to get everything organized and ready to go when Jellylorum, Pouncival's mom, came up to him.

"Munku, do have any idea why Macavity might have taken them?" Jelly was trying to be strong, but failing miserably. "What could he want with them."

"I don't know why, Jelly, I can't understand why he would go through all that trouble to get to them." Munku replied. 

"I think I know why." That came from Demeter, she approached quietly. "Just as he was turning to go, he noticed the kittens, and he saw Cali."

"What are you getting at, Demeter." Munku asked. "What does Cali have to do with this?"

"Think, Munku, Coral was taken by Macavity, and she died before she could escape. Who do you think would have fathered Calisto?"

Understanding dawned on Munku's face, followed by anger. "That double crossing little bitch! She planned this from the beginning-"

"No, Munku, keep your anger and hatred for Macavity, she had nothing to do with this. Remember that the twins told us just a little while ago that she has never lied. Well, she told you that first day that she hadn't seen her father for months." Demeter stormed at her mate. "She has been hiding from him. Coral taught her everything good about us and that nearly everything he did was bad. How can you blame her?"

Munku was caught off guard; he had not expected his mate to defend her young niece. He took in a big breath and forced himself to think logically. It was true that Calisto had never spoken a lie, but that is not what convinced him of what Demeter was saying, it was the flash of absolute terror he remembered seeing on Calisto's face as she ran to hide. 

"Your right, Demeter, she probably didn't have anything to do with this, I'm just letting my emotions rule my thinking." Munku shook his head. "I have to get these groups ready to go."

Demeter smiled at her mate and went back to try and comfort some of the mothers. Jelly and the others were not dealing with this very well. _Neither am I, if the truth be told, but we need at least one of us to stay here and keep the others sane. Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer and all the younger toms are joining the search parties._

Two groups were formed; one consisted of The Tugger, Mungojerrie, Munkustrap, Rumpleteazer, Plato, Cassandra and Coricipat. The other group was Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Admetus, Bombalurina, Tantomile, and Misto. The twins were spitting up so the two groups would be able to communicate, in case they found anything. They started out, one group following one set of tracks and the other following what looked to be a set of tracks heading in the opposite directions. They could only pray that they could find the kittens before it was too late.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Macavity sat on his huge La-Z-Boy "throne" and watched his scrappy Alley cats as they celebrated their clean snatch of the Jellicle kittens. Some were mock fighting, others were sharing stories with their comrades and a few mangy queens, and almost all of them had gotten into the catnip. Macavity frowned slightly as he watched the revelry. He should have been happy, but dark thoughts kept intruding. 

His second-in-command, Griddlebone, noticed his unhappy look. "What's wrong with you tonight, Mac? You did more than you expected to, you went there with the intent of scaring the Jellicles, and you came back with hostages. What more could you want?" 

Macavity turned a cold look on the white Persian. "I have been thinking of what I should do about that traitorous daughter of mine. I found her with the Jellicles tonight, the little witch, consorting with the enemy."

Griddlebone looked at him for a moment, then she asked, "Why did you never take her away from that Jellicle mother of hers'? Obviously, Coral taught her all about the Jells and managed to ingrain that you are something to be hated." 

Without warning, Macavity leaped at her, snarling, Griddlebone backed away nervously. Macavity had had enough, and even Griddlebone knew when to back off. First, finding Calisto with his sworn enemies and then being criticized by an underling had put his temper over the edge. Instantly, everyone in the room went quiet and still. 

"I have had more than enough of this noise for one night. Everyone will quiet down, or find somewhere else to celebrate. Is that understood?" At Griddlebone's nod, he returned to his throne. 

Some of the cats quietly got up and left, obviously not wanting to stay around when the Boss was in a bad mood. The others made themselves comfortable and settled down to talk quietly among themselves. 

Macavity turned towards two of his Alley cats, Tiger and Grizzle, "I want you two to go down to the cells and retrieve the little red kitten called Calisto. Bring her to me, now!" The two toms ran off, and Macavity sat back, _I think I'll let her try to explain herself, it ought to be interesting._

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Back in the cell, Cali was curled up in the blankets when they heard the lock creek. They all looked up, as the door opened and two toms walked in. One was the orange tabby that had brought in Pouncival and Jemima, the other was a scraggly, and scar covered gray. Pouncival jumped up and moved in front of the young queens, glaring at the big toms. The gray just grinned at his antics. "Do you suppose that this little kit think he can take us on, Tiger." 

"It certainly looks that way, Grizzle." Chuckled Tiger, as he looked Pouncival over. "You might be a match for any cat in a couple of years, squirt, but right now you are just a little kit who couldn't hurt a flea. Now move aside so we can get the little red one." 

At the mention of Cali, Pouncival's eyes flared an angry red. "You won't be taking her anywhere." He said in a low voice. 

Grizzle just laughed at him and stepped forward. Pouncival didn't hesitate; he threw himself at the tom with flying claws. The gray yelped as claws dug into his stomach and teeth sank into his shoulder. Tiger just stood there for a second, stunned, then he moved in to help is comrade. Pouncival was peeled off of Grizzle and thrown against the wall, he slip slowly to the floor with a dazed look on his face. Cali took one look at Pouncival and then she threw herself at them. Tiger was the first one she got to; he just turned from Pouncival's limp form when she hit him. She bit him on the arm while she scratched at anything she could get her claws on. Tiger tried to get rid of her by shaking his arm but that only made the wound worse. Cali could taste the blood as the wound opened more. When the tabby reached out to scratch her off of him the other kittens took it as a signal to attack as well. Etcetera went for the gray, and Jemima ran to help Cali. But the three little kittens were just not enough to subdue the older toms. Etcetera and Jemima were quickly dealt with, and thrown in the corner. Pouncival was left were he had fallen and Cali was dragged out kicking and clawing.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Macavity was still sitting in his throne,_ What is taking so long? _He thought, getting angrier by the second, when his hench cats returned. They both held the struggling kitten with both paws, and yet she was still almost able to get the better of them. Macavity then noticed that Grizzle was limping slightly and Tiger was wearing a blood soaked cloth wrapped around his arm. He stood up; the toms turned their attention away from the squirming queen and looked at him. 

"What took you two so long? Is it too difficult a task for to adult toms to retrieve one half pint sized kitten? And what happened to the two of you, that you are all torn up?" He asked in a deceptively quiet voice. Cali had gone dead still at the sound of his voice, she looked up at him and her eyes went round in fright. Tiger and Grizzle managed to look chagrined at his accusation. Grizzle looked at the floor mumbling something, but Tiger stood up for himself. 

"Boss, it wasn't our fault, that little tom attacked Grizzle without any warning. And as soon as we got the little squirt off him, all the others attacked at the same time." Tiger said, "Sorry, Boss, but we weren't expecting that little tom to attack us, and when the queens came after us it was a bit of a surprise." The large cat grinned a little self-mocking grin. "I'm sure that I will remember next time that Jellicles fight till the end."

Macavity looked down his nose at them, "You should have realized that they would protest to you taking one of their own. Perhaps this has been a good lesson for you two, never trust even the smallest of your enemies." The last he said with a sneer. "Now, leave me with this little one, lock the doors and stand guard." The toms nodded and left. Macavity turned to his daughter, with a cruel smile on his face.

Cali looked up at the smile on his face, felt a chill go down her spine, and her hair stand on end. She tried to control the trembling of her body tried to concentrate on controlling her fear. Suddenly it hit her; _He can't do anything to me. After all, anything he does to me cannot be any worse than living with the thought of never having been with the Jellicles at all. _She thought to herself, _at least I will have had a little happiness. If only the others could be rescued, I could deal with anything. _With that in her mind, Cali began to feel stronger and braver. She looked up at him with the barest traces of defiance in her eyes.

"So, my pretty little daughter was playing house with the bratty little Jellicles, what are we going to do about that?" Cali wisely remained silent. "When you left my lair, you little traitor, you turned your back on the protection I could have offered you, so now you are one of the enemies." He paused, expecting her to squeal out how wrong he was, when she didn't he continued. "So what do you think I should do with a double crossing little snitch like you?"

Finally, Cali allowed her hatred of him to show a little. "I am no daughter of yours, Macavity! Aside from that, I never swore that I would work for you, or that I would even consider it, so I am not a traitor." She snapped at him. "And if you had shown the tinniest bit of kindness towards me, I would not have run away."

He scowled down at her, and Cali felt a little bit of her newfound confidence melt away. "You are not a traitor? So you say but you are of my blood, Daughter, and while I am around you will obey me or you will suffer the consequences. But if it is kindness you want, I can be kind, but it requires something from you as well. I have a plan, I will let you and your little Jellicle friends return to the Junkyard, and you will spy for me. That way you can live with them, and I can get some of the information that I want." He grinned at the disgusted look on her face. "So, daughter of mine, will you spy for me in return for kindness from me?" He already knew the answer.

"No way, Father, I am not so stupid as to fall for that. You forget that you taught me, Never trust your enemies! And I am most definitely your enemy."

Macavity only turned a cold grin on his daughter, "What else did I expect? You turned out just like your mother. You will stay with me for the rest of your life, Calisto. You will be my prisoner, and if by chance you ever have any kittens they will be taken away from you at the earliest possible age. That will be your punishment, at least for now."

"What are you going to do with the others, Macavity?" Cali asked, her insides burning with anger and fear. "Will you keep them forever as well?" 

Macavity looked at her closely, then replied, "Jellicle prisoners always make the best additions to my lair." 

She stared at him and burst into laughter, "Who do you think your kidding? Pouncival nearly took of old Grizzle's arm and you want to keep him around? You must have lost what little mind you had to begin with. Besides, do think that the other Jellicles will never find this place? That they will never come and try to rescue us?"

Macavity was not pleased to see the fear draining out of her. "They did not come for Coral, what makes you think that they will come for you?"

Cali turned a cool gaze on him, "They never knew that you had her, you told my mother about Demeter, but you never told Demeter about her. They all thought she either ran away or was killed by a Pollicle or such. Besides, you have three of their kittens." She looked him over, "and you don't look like you could give any of them a hard time, you've been lazy, Macavity."

Macavity's eyes turned red with anger. "Even if they do come for you they will never get you, you will stay here for the rest of your life." He turned toward the door. "Guards!" Tiger stepped in, "bring her back to her cell."

This time Cali didn't fight as the tom picked her up and carried her out the room. She turned to look at Macavity one last time before going around the corner. He was staring after her with a frown on his face. She had completely confused him, she laughed silently to herself, and he didn't know what to do with her. If he wasn't going to kill her, then there was always the possibility of escape. _I did it before, I can do it again, _She thought with a grin. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Meanwhile, the Jellicles were still out in the city, looking for any sign as to where the kittens could have been taken. Alonzo's team had been following the trail of one of the cats, and was nearing Victoria's Grove. 

"This is getting us no where." Tumblebrutus grumbled. "Those damn Alley cats have set us up on a wild goose chase." 

Alonzo turned to his friend, "We'll find them, Tumble, none of us will stop searching until we have all of them back again. I know your worried about Pouncival, but-" 

"Coricipat is calling, Alonzo." Mistoffolees called out to him, Alonzo turned to see Tantomile standing very still her gaze unfocused, and turned inward. After a moment, she shook her head to clear it and turned her bright blue eyes on Alonzo. 

"Coricipat says they found a trace scent of the kittens, but nothing more. The trail they are following has led them down by the docks. We believe that they are probably on the correct trail and we are on a decoy." Tantomile glanced at the sky. "Munku wants us to continue to follow this trail until dawn and if neither group finds anything more conclusive we are to meet up at the Junkyard." 

Alonzo nodded, "As I expected, come on everyone, let's keep going." The black and white tom turned in the direction they were going and walked off. The rest spread out behind him. 

A few hours later, Alonzo and his group found themselves heading toward to docks. They had left Victoria's Grove behind rather quickly, and were now in the roughest area of the city. The cats were just about to give up on finding anything that night, when Bombalurina suddenly stopped in her tracks and began smelling of the area around her. 

"The Pouncival and Jemima were here, but not Etcetera or Calisto. And it is very strong, as if they were sitting in this one spot for quite a while." She looked up at Alonzo; "We can't go home yet, if they are still in the area, we could find them tonight." 

Alonzo thought a moment, then turned towards Tantomile, "Tantomile, will please talk to your brother and see if they have found anything?" The cats settled down as her gaze unfocused and she sought out Coricipat. 

It only took a moment; "They have found strong evidences of the kittens, but only actual scents of Cali and Etcetera. And Munku is not far from here, we think the kittens are area." She smiled at the worried Tumblebrutus, " They are in the area, and we will stay on their trail until we find them." 

Two blocks away, the two groups meet up in front of an old warehouse. They turned to look at the huge building.

"It looks like this is the place, both trails meet up here and I can smell lots of strange cats around here." Munku said to Alonzo. "Now, here's how I think we should go about getting the kittens out…."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Macavity sat in his empty lair, brooding about Cali. He had sent the Alley cats away, some on missions, others he just told to get out for the duration of the night. The only cats left in the building were the always-constant guards. _How did she get over her fear of me? _He wondered. _What went through her head when she confronted me? Damn Jellicles, somehow they always come out with more guts than any other cats I've ever met. And now Calisto has got that bravery. What can I do to make her fear me again? _He thought. _Maybe using those other little Jellicles against her would do the job. Threatening the life of one of them might give her an incentive to obey. _He continued to think about the different ways to get her to follow orders, and lost himself in thought.

Suddenly, the sound of fighting woke him from his musings. Macavity jumped up, but before he could get anywhere the doors burst open and in marched a group of angry cats. Macavity was in shock; Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Mungojerrie stood in the entrance. Each held one of his guards, who were all battered up and semi-conscious. Behind the Jellicles stood four more Jellicles, he recognized as Tumblebrutus, Admetus, Plato and Cassandra. 

Munkustrap hissed at him, "We've come for the kittens that you stole from us, Macavity. Give them to us and we will leave with out doing any more damage to you and your gang." 

Macavity laughed, "Do you really think that I would just let you walk out with my prisoners, besides one of them is mine. Calisto belongs here and this is where she will stay." He smiled coldly at them; "Didn't she tell you? She's my daughter, my blood."

To Macavity's surprise Munku just shrugged, "She is Jellicle through her mother and she obviously doesn't like you. So she is one of us now, you lost all rights to her."

The others nodded in agreement. Macavity was so angry he could hardly see what he was doing. Why was everyone acting like he was just some irritating flea that could be scratched away? 

"So you think that I will just hand her over to you now that I have her again? Think twice, Munkustrap, she is mine and I will never give her up." With those words he threw himself at the group of cats. Munkustrap was ready for him and quickly dodged. The others moved around them in a loose circle as Munku poised himself for a battle. Macavity gave him the fight he wanted.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Rumpleteazer, Mistoffolees, Bombalurina, and Rum Tum Tugger were following Coricipat and Tantomile through the lower levels of the warehouse. The twins were using there mystic abilities and their sense of smell (which was the best in the tribe) to locate the kittens. Finally, they found a room filled with small cells, they all were empty except the very last one. Slowly, Tugger opened the dark room and peered in. Four sets of eyes stared back at him, silence, and then the kittens squealed when they recognized him. Without warning, Tugger found himself on his back out in the hallway, all four kittens were crawling over him. Bombalurina was smiling at him, joy written in all over her face. Tugger grinned in spite of his ungraceful position, and nuzzled all of the little ones. 

"Hey," Bombalurina called to them, the kittens looked up. "What about us?" All, except Pouncival, who had composed himself, jumped up and ran into her arms. Smiling, she hugged and kissed each one, "Now, let's get you four out of here." 

"What about Macavity?" Cali asked quietly. 

"Good old Munkustrap, is taking care of him." Tugger answered. He smiled when she sighed in relief. "Worried about that, were you?"

"Just a little." She admitted. 

Pouncival shyly put an arm around her, "Don't worry about it, we're safe, he won't be able to hurt us now."

Tugger jumped to his feet, "Still, we need to get out of here. Come on everyone."

Down in the main hall, Tugger found the others; the little ones ran to greet their saviors. Cassandra was patching up Munkustrap; his arm bleeding badly and his chest was wrapped up as if a few ribs were broken. He smiled at Cali when she came in she smiled back happily. 

"Are you OK, Munku?" she ran into his arms when he nodded. "I was afraid you might not come after us. Or if you did you might only try to rescue the others." 

"Little one, you are one of us, despite who your father is, we will always come for you." He said gently. "We love you, Calisto."

"What happened to Macavity? Did you kill him?" As an answer, Munkustrap pointed to a corner. Cali slowly approached the limp figure, when she was close enough to see him she shivered. Macavity was a mess, one ear was torn badly, and his body was covered in scratches, as well as his face. One leg lay at an odd angle it was undoubtedly broken. Cali had just noted that he was breathing, when he opened his eyes and looked at her. 

She started, then relaxed, and looked at him with mock pity. "Poor Macavity," she whispered. "All tattered and torn, it is almost a shame that you'll live, for it will be a painful recovery." Macavity only blinked. "I am free of you, Macavity, the Jellicles want me with them and will protect me now. You've lost your hold on me because I no longer fear you. Killing me would only set me free from you and holding me would only allow for the chance that I could be rescued or find a way to escape." She smiled bitterly at him; "You lost your hold on me Macavity, by forcing me to face my worst fear, you." With that she turned and walked back to the others. 

It was a long journey home, the cats had been out entire night trying to find Macavity's lair and the battle had been long and fierce. It was late afternoon by the time the exhausted group managed to get back to the Junkyard. Demeter was the first one to notice them and called to the others. By the time they got to the main area of the Yard, everyone was there. Jellylorum hugged her son, while Skimbleshanks fused over Etcetera. Demeter hugged her daughter, Jemima and her niece, Cali, as if she would never let them go. 

"I'm so glad you two are home, we were so worried." She whispered to them. 

Old Deuteronomy stepped forward and addressed them all. "Now that everyone has returned safely, I would like to call the Vote in the case of Calisto." He turned to Cali; "Do you still wish to live out your life here with us?" She nodded, and he turned back to the rest of the group. "Is everyone in agreement that Cali should remain with us now, despite her parentage?" 

The answer was a deafening "YES!" 

Cali smiled happily, and thought _Demeter is right, I am home_.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

end-so what do you think? Please review, I can do a sequel if you want me to. 

__


End file.
